The Tale Of Miyuka
by student keldeo
Summary: A Heartbroken Mewtwo meets a kind trainer, who soon becomes her most trusted and valuable companion. (Warning, contains Pokephillia and Lemons in future chapters.) Chapter 4 Has been added! Lemons will be present in this chapter! Miyuka confesses! Feel free to leave reviews!
1. Prologue

**The Tale Of Miyuka**

 **Prologue: You can't chose your family**

* * *

I don't remember ever truly feeling happy before I met Chris. Actually, I don't think I was ever Happy before I met him. My life back then was horrible, but, I guess 'back then', is the best place for me to start... I remember waking up, trapped inside of an odd looking glass barrier of some sort, and I was surrounded by this greenish clear liquid. Everywhere I looked there was some human with a lab coat staring back at me, it almost made me unnerved. Then all of the sudden, I can hear two, foreign voices, whispering into my mind, I turned and noticed that their were others trapped in the same confinement system that I was in. They both looked oddly similar to one another, almost as if they were related; come to find out, they were, and I also shared their bloodline.

"Look brother" I heard one say in my mind, "Her eyes look just like ours, only, they're green!"

She was floating in a vial next to me, and she managed to wake her brother up as well, who was a bit further back. He slowly rose his head up, and directed his gaze toward me.

"Would you look at that..." He mentally uttered. "Her skin is green too!"

When I saw these two, I noticed that their eyes were blue, and that their skin was purple, so I simply assumed that I was unique somehow. I then hear a sound from outside of my mental conversation, one of the humans had said something, I couldn't quite make it out though, being trapped in that odd vial; he said something about me, 'shining', I didn't bother trying to figure out what he was talking about, so I disregarded it. I was just about to turn around and continue my mental conversation, when the odd green slime started to drain out of my odd vial. By the time all of it had vanished, My vial shot open, surrounding the room I was in with steam. The other two vials beside me shot open as well, revealing my two 'siblings'. They had the same confused expression that I had, being both completely new to life, and utterly confused as to what was going on. Another human appeared, in a tall black suit with an odd red symbol strapped across his breast pocket, that symbol would come to haunt me in the future...He explained to me and my siblings that we were part of this 'Mewtwo Project' and that we were born from 3 genetically altered Mew eggs that had been abandoned. He also told us that our purpose was to become the worlds most powerful Pokemon, and that we were all destined for greatness. From that moment on, things went downhill.

Life was terribly rough for me at the facility, everyday, we woke up to the sound of doctors and scientists, rambling gibberish that apparently had something to do with us, and taking a tiny blood samples with these sharp needles, and then onto the battle field. Those fights weren't necessarily difficult, but they always made me feel awful. Such strange creatures I met, with such beautiful, complex thoughts, I could tell that they too shared intelligence like I did. But then, a human in the distance, would call out a command, and instantly, that command would be the only thought on their mind, making them completely relentless. I too felt this odd surge of a killing instinct, when that same man from before would shout at me to attack. It's like he tapped into my mind, and forced one thought upon it, blocking me from my conspicuousness; and by the time the horrid thought would fade, it would be too late, as whatever beautiful, innocent creature lay before me, before I had blacked out, would be unconscious.

"No...!" I thought to myself, "surely this couldn't be what I was destined for...?!"

"Well Done Shiny!" I heard the man yell in the background. "Another one bites the dust!"

I felt sick as he continued to praise me, but I didn't dare utter a word.

A few years had passed after the scientists had finally finished testing our power levels through combat, and me and my sibling had matured, so they decided to issue a few...'tests' to try and get us to want to reproduce with each other. Me and my sister were the only two females of our entire species, leaving only our brother available as a worthy mate. When this realization came to me and my sister, she started to hate me, and continued to hate me ever since.

"Now you listen..." She began "He was my brother first you green freak, so keep your hands off of him!"

Her words stung me. The sister that I had come to love was now against me, all of the precious time we had spent together was now meaningless to her.

"It's not my fault that Yuma's body gave out that day..."She stated, (Yuma, was my other brother, who apparently died before I was born.) "And I'm not letting this opportunity pass me by! Kane is mine!"

"June...please, don't hate me, I won't pursue him I promise, just please..." I begged

"I don't want to hear it!" she retorted "Me and you both know we look at him the same way, and I can't take any chances with you around shiny...next thing you know we'll have Mewtwo kittens with YOUR garbage genes, instead of mine, and we don't want another shining mess like you turned out to be!"

I knelt down, trying my best to hold back the tears, but it was no use, soon my eyes were cascading violently, I simply couldn't take it. But deep down, I knew she was right, I did love Kane the way she spoke of, and that fact would soon become my greatest weakness.

I had planned to surprise Kane, being that our birthdays were all coming up, for the most part, he had been genuinely kind to me where my sister was cruel. I thought that one day, I would eventually win his heart over, and have him for my own, not in a vengeful sense for m sister, but because I truly loved him. I had made him a cake to celebrate the occasion; looking back, I now realize that it wasn't the best cake in the world, but it tasted adequate, so I assumed that I had made it correctly. When I had arrived in the chamber room, my worst fear was clearly visible, as I witnessed Kane and June mating with each other. My eyes swelled up with tears, as my sister shot me a villainous smirk.

"K-Kane?" I said "H-How could you?" He looked dead at me, and his lustful smile quickly turned into a dreadfully shocked frown.

"...I'm sorry Shiny...but, She was the first to wake me, she's the reason I'm alive, I owe her my life..."

With that, I floated out of the room with my hand covering my face, crying heavily, leaving the poorly made cake behind, which was now ruined from me dropping it. I never spoke to either one of them again, for two months.

It was about noon when I awoke one day, and I noticed that m brother and sister were currently out of their vials, not that I cared anymore, it wasn't like I could continue my species with Kane anymore, and June still hated me. The vial opens upon my awakening, and I stepped out of it, with the same, unmotivated stride that I had for the last two months, not a soul was in sight. Suddenly, I hear a loud booming noise from the distance of the hallway, Next I see Kane, June, and their new kitten, swiftly floating away from the noise...Kane sees me.

"Shiny, we don't have much time, we have to get out of here!"

"What's going on?" I jumped at the sound of my voice, it's been so long since I've used it, my throat was sore.

"Those retched humans are trying to take away our son, and their coming after you too!" He stated.

"W-What?! But why would..." I was interrupted by a wall near me collapsing, and a Garchomp emerging from it, the man with the red symbol on his chest standing close by it. Instinctively, I decided to follow my loathed siblings to the exit, but our path was blocked by more ground type Pokemon, all of them having that same killing instinct that I grew to be familiar with.

"June, take Shiny and our son as far away from here as possible!" Kane demanded.

"B-But, what about you?" She asked, with an obviously worried tone in her voice.

"Just go! I'll deal with them..." Kane said, as he cleared path for us, using what little psychic energy he had left to do so, and me and my sister followed each other out through it. The last thing I saw as I gazed through the exit, was my brother being hammered down with multiple rock slides, and then being dragged away by a few men.

"Kane..." I whimpered to myself.

June then turned around with her son in her arms and glared at me, her eyes having a strong foundation of tears, waiting to fall. "This is all your fault..." She hissed "If only he had listened to me, and left you to rot in that hell hole, he'd still be here..."

"June, please don-" I was cut off

"I don't want to hear it, I never want to see you again!"

The tears began to break loose from the weak grip she had on them, as she clenched onto her son and flew off into the sky, never to be seen again. I was about to follow her, but before I was even inches off the ground, I was sent flying in the opposite direction from a powerful hyper beam. I felt a terrible sting in my back from where the attack had hit me, and the force of the wind wasn't helping to ease the pain, and just when I thought my suffering was over, I collide with the ground, completely disoriented.

"Ow..." I mumbled to myself.

I look above me, and notice a young looking human, with brown skin standing above me, he seemed to be completely shocked by my appearance, and for a spit second, I could've sworn he had fangs.

"Mother Of Arceus..." He stated "A shiny Mewtwo!" His expression did not change, as he realized that I was in bad shape.

"Please..." I said. "Help me..." I raised my arm up, only to faint seconds later. I now lay awake, in what appears to be a bed, staring idly at a ceiling fan above me. I take a quick glance at my back, seeing that it now has a few bandages on it. "Where am I?" I said silently to myself.


	2. Chapter 1: (Fixing Your Name Tag)

**The Tale Of Miyuka**

 **Chapter 1: Fixing your name tag**

* * *

"Ugh...my head hurts so badly..."I said to myself, as I rose up in the bed that I was currently in, before that same brown skinned human from before walks into the room. This time however, he didn't have his blue hat on.

"Oh Cool, you're awake" He said, with a faint, yet genuine smile. "I brought you an ice pack and a few persim berries, according to my pokedex, you were confused, so I figured these should help.

"Ice...pack?" At first I had no idea what he was referring to, until I see a small plastic bag filled with ice water in his hands, along with the berries prescribed by him.

He approached me, which caught me off guard, I then scanned his current thoughts, to determine whether or not I should be afraid of him or not. fortunately for him, he seemed to have no intention of harming me, so I decided to allow him to heal my wounds. he ground up the berries in a bowl, and fed the persim mush to me, one spoon full at a time, while instructing me to hold the 'ice pack' on my head to relieve me of my head ache. I had finished the berry mush in a matter of minutes.

"There." He said, in a somewhat soothing tone. "That headache of yours will be gone in no time!" He then shot me a rather friendly smile, although, I couldn't help but notice for a second time, that he had fangs, just as he did before.

"Your teeth" I said to him, completely forgetting that humans couldn't understand Pokemon speech.

"Oh these things?..." He raises his upper-lip to the side, making his gums, and his extra large canines visible. "Yeah I know, not the usual kind of teeth you'd see on a human, I know. It's because of this weird event that happened the day I became a trainer; a Victini flew by my window, and shared a bit of it's raw energy with me." "Ever since then, I've been able to use a few Pokemon moves, one of which being bite, which is why these canines look the way they do."

"Hmm..." I stated "Interest-...wait, you can understand me?!"

"Oh right" He chuckled. "That's the other part of it's effect, I can speak to just about any Pokemon I meet."

"That's so cool!" I said "...You have, such a wonderful gift..." Something about him, made me shy, I had never felt this open to anyone before, and it was completely new to me, it caused me to become a little uneasy.

"Well, you know, you don't have to be uneasy about it..." He said suddenly "Everyone should at least have someone they can speak freely with!"

I was completely shocked, until I realized that for the entire time, I was thinking aloud, and I suppose he picked up on my psychic wavelength, which was odd; usually, I would always keep my wavelength hidden from others, because I was afraid that more and more people would hurt me if they knew what I was thinking. But he made me feel so calm, somehow he reassured me, somehow his presence let me know that he meant no harm, and that I could trust him. What made him so different from other humans? All this time, I thought that all humans were selfish and cruel, only caring about themselves, never would I have imagined that someone could be as kind as he was. `Who Is this person`I thought to myself

"My name is Chris, since you were wondering." He stated.

There he goes again, picking up on my wavelength! How could I be put at ease so easily, after the traumatic events from yesterday? But that would be a mystery to solve later, I could tell that he was about to ask me a question...

"So what your name?" He asked...

I hated my name, while my siblings get nice, pretty, well thought out names 'June and Kane' I was stuck with a terrible, labeling name: 'shiny'. It made me sick to my stomach, to have so many people haunt me with that awful name, it made me have self hatred for so many years. The fact of the matter was, that these humans, had such powerful minds, and such respect for others with knowledge, that's why they adored my siblings. I however, received no such privileges for my intelligence; the scientists were more focused on finding out why I turned out to be shiny, and thus, named me 'shiny', and then started treating me like a circus animal. It hurt so badly being disregarded like that, in an instant, just because of my sparkles, and odd skin coloring, to the point where even my deceased brother had a better name then me. I couldn't risk the chance of going through that type of torture again. This human, this wonderful 'Chris' person, could not label me just as the other humans had, he was different, I could feel it...

"I-I don't have a name..." I stated.

For whatever reason, I looked away when I said this, it would've hurt me severely if I had lied to his face.

"...Miyuka." He then said. My ears shot up instantly.

"W-What?" I asked curiously.

"Miyuka" He repeated, that will be your name, since you don't have one...is it, a bad name?

"No...I love it!" I blushed, after realizing how unnecessarily loud I was, but I couldn't help it. This wonderful human, after barely knowing me for an hour, had already given me a meaningful name, even after acknowledging my shininess.

"M-Miyuka" I said to myself, immediately becoming familiar with it, and loving it entirely. I was just about to express my complete joy and satisfaction for receiving this new name, until I heard a very familiar roar, and felt the house shake.

"Whoa...What the distortion was that?"He swore "Stay here Miyuka, I'll go and check it out..."

My heart raced a little as he spoke my new name. I then watched as He grabbed one of those capsuling devices, a 'poke-ball' I think it was. This must mean that he too, must've had Pokemon of his own, just like the humans from that awful facility. I look out the window, to see what all of the commotion was about. I then that those same members from the facility were down there, along with their villainous leader in the suit, each one of them, bearing the same red symbol on each of their chests; not to mention that _demon_ -Garchomp that blasted me into the air with a hyper beam. I hated that man in the suit, such terrible memories of me brutally slaughtering all of those Pokemon on the battle field. Also I could sense that same killer instinct from before, swarming the Garchomp's mind. I then look to the side, and notice a somewhat muscular Typhlosion in a battle stance, standing by Chris. For some reason, I didn't sense the same, murderous instinct from the Typhlosion, his mind wasn't merely ranting one word, like the Garchomp's mind, it was...whispering, strategizing almost. I decided to make him a test subject, as I glued my eyes on him and the battle field.

"Use Fire blast!" Chris commanded. 'Would he have the same mindset that the other Pokemon had, when they received a command?' I thought to myself. All of the sudden, the Typhlosion's soft whisper, turned into an active shout...

'NOW!' It said to itself mentally.

The whispering quickly returned, as the Garchomp was impacted directly by the hit. I glance at the Garchomp, who was now burned, and quite furious. It's mental rant simply became louder, and I could tell that it was growing rather impatient with it's trainer.

"Earth-Quake!" I heard him call out. Instantly, the Garchomp shoved both of it's claws deep into the ground, causing a mighty tremor to form.

"Ah!" I screamed, as I could feel the house shake violently.

Had the Garchomp's attack stat not have been reduced due to the burn, the house would've surely collapsed. I hear the sound off glass shatter from other rooms.

"Okay Typhlosion, that Fire Blast you shot off did a lot of damage, maybe we can weaken it with a strong enough move, and have the burn finish it off...Use Swagger!"

The Typhlosion's eyes flashed a bright blue color, as it fires a small light ray from his eyes to the Garcomp's eyes. Boosting it's Attack stat back to normal, and confusing it, causing a terrible migraine to infect it's mind.

'Oh no, this is bad...' I thought to myself.

'If he land another Earth-Quake, he could tear this house to shreds...'

Thankfully, the Garchomp begins to wildly smash it's head against the ground, in an attempt to cure itself of the awful headache, but inflicting a lot of damage to itself in the process.

'Thank Arceus' I sighed.

"Good, now wrap this up with Eruption!" Chris shouted. Immediately, the Typhlosion's back sparked an enormous amount of plumes, filled with tiny rocks, each one badly injuring the Garchomp on the battle field.

"ENOUGH! YOU THINK YOU'VE WON YOU PATHETIC LITTLE BOY!? Roared the Garchomp's trainer. "I'LL SHOW YOU TRUE POWER! RRRRAAAA!"

The Garchomp's trainer violently slaps a rainbow hued cuff link on his suit, which suddenly glows while emitting a powerful wave of energy. This wave for some reason, causes my heart to race. I then notice that the Garchomp's size slowly begins to increase in size, as it two is now glowing brightly. The light fades, and the Garchomp is now bound to the earth, however, it has large menacing claws, with red streaks on them. His mind is now frantically shouting one word: 'kill' as he races towards the Typhlosion. Chris however, seems completely unamused, or phased by the new form the Garchomp has taken, in fact, it now seems as if he no longer wants to participate in the battle. He nonchalantly turns around while holding his hands peacefully behind his head. His Typhlosion, mimicking his current mood.

'What on earth is he doing' I thought to myself. 'Hi's Typhlosion could be killed!'

suddenly, the Garchomps chest lights aflame from it's burn status, and it collapses, breathlessly, reverting back to his original form. I was stunned, and the Garchomps trainer was pissed.

"RRRRAAAAA! YOU BASTARD! Next time, you won't be so lucky" He roars, as he reluctantly returns his fainted Garchomp.

His allies didn't even bother to take out their Pokemon to face him, as they each foresaw a defeat in their future. Each one of them, boarded the helicopter they had arrived on, and fled as quickly as possible. Chris then motioned for his Typhlosion to follow him into the house, as he then ran upstairs to the room I was in.

"Are you alright Miyuka?" He asked, as I once again, felt an adrenalin rush from hearing my new name.

"Yes." I said "I'm fine...You are a remarkable battler." I complimented

"Oh, so you saw, well thank you." He said.

"But, it was really my buddy Mortar hear who did all of the work." He points to his Typhlosion, who smiles after receiving praise from his trainer.

"Well, that's what happens when your a _Hall Of Fame-er_ , like me!" Mortar boasts, as he proudly polishes the Johto league champion ribbon on his pokeball, which he then hands back to Chris.

"Y-You're a champion?" I nervously ask Chris.

"Yep!" He says, without missing a beat.

"That's amazing!" I stated, as he modestly shrugs off my praise.

I had heard rumors about champions, they are said to be the most powerful trainers in the world, and most of them have a strong bond with their pokemon.

"But enough about me..." He says suddenly, after returning his Typhlosion. "I want to know a bit more about you..."

My eyes widen, but I find the strength to remain calm when he grabs my hand, obviously aware that the subject of hand was quite stressful for me.

"Why was Team Rocket after you today?" He asked.

"'Team Rocket', so _that's_ what they call themselves..." I said to myself.

I looked into Chris's mind, realizing that he needed to know why these people were after me, and more importantly, why they were so determined to have me, to the point of challenging a champion. I reluctantly agreed to inform him of my back-story, but only because I trusted, and because he gave me a new name, this was the least that I could do for him.

"Okay..." I began "I'll tell you everything you need to know..."


	3. Chapter 2: (Sweet Dreams)

**The Tale Of Miyuka**

 **Chapter 2: Sweet Dreams**

 _(This Chapter will be told in third person.)_

* * *

"By the time Miyuka had finished telling Chris about how her sister had treated her, and how she was blasted off all the way to his back porch from the deadly hyper beam, Chris already had her enveloped in a sympathetic hug, feeling her tears soak his shoulder.

"I-I'm so sorry...I had no idea how painful it must've been for you..." Chris began, in a rather soothing tone.

"It's..." She pauses to catch her breath. "It's Okay..." Her violent tears continue for a moment, until Chris lifts her up from the hug to stare into her eyes.

"Miyuka, it's okay, you don't ever have to go through that kind of pain again, in fact, you can stay here with me if you want."

"Immediately she stopped, her swollen eyes gazing up into his. "D-Do you, m-mean it?" She asked, almost in disbelief.

"Absolutely." He replied, while placing a hand on her shoulder. "Or at least until you feel as if you want to leave..."

"Miyuka's ears shot up at the last part of his sentence. "L-Leave? No! No I want to stay with you, w-where would I go, no one would ever care for me the way you have...I need you Chris"

"Chris's heart melted a little bit, as he turns away slightly to hide his blush, and faint smile. "Very well..." He stated "Forever then." He then reached into his bag, and pulled out a dusk-ball, holding it in front of Miyuka. Miyuka froze for a moment.

"What's this?" she asked.

"You said you wanted to stay with me forever right?" He asked "This is you chance, remember, you can always say no if you..."

"Yes!" She interrupted. "I want to forever, be at your side." She was very eager, as she lowered her forehead just below the button of the Dusk-Ball, Chris slowly inched it closer and closer.

'This is amazing' She thought. 'Finally, I will be able to leave my horrible past behind me...' When the smooth metal of the dusk-ball's button, gently grazed the top of her forehead, she gasped, and after hearing it click and pop open, she was immediately sucked into it, as the ball then closed. She was now resting in the palm of Chris's hand, making her feel quite safe. She felt the ball shake once, and watched as one of three locks adjusted itself into place. 'This is it...' She thought to herself. She felt the ball shake again, watching as the second lock adjusted itself into place, knowing that she could easily destroy it, and be released at any time, yet not moving an inch. She then watched as the third lock, adjusted itself into place, and she felt the ball shake for a final time. 'No turning back now' She thought to herself. Finally, the ball lit up like a Christmas tree, and Miyuka could see that the ball was quite roomy. From Chris's point of view, he could see that the ball had finally stopped moving. The ball then clicked, while releasing a small amount of glitter, indicating a successful capture. The ball then played it's trademark fanfare theme. (Bum Ba bum, Badada dududa dum!) ~sorry I had to~

"Awesome" Chris said softly to himself, as his pokedex then vibrated. He opened it up, seeing that a new notification appeared. The text read 'Would you like to give a nickname to your newly caught Mewtwo' A yes/no box then appeared, Chris happily clicked the 'Yes' option and began to fill in the letters to her name. "M-i-y-u-k-a" He said to himself. "There." As soon as he was finished filling in the name, he could feel Miyuka's dusk ball vibrate, as she then emerged from it. She then enveloped Chris in another hug.

"T-Thank you!" She said, while holding him close to her as tightly as possible. Ever since then, Miyuka's daily life, was a lot less stressful, then it usually was. It was now twelve-oclock midnight, and Miyuka's dusk-ball was shaking far more violently then it was earlier. She was having nightmares, in the form of awful flash backs. "Huh? W-Where, where am I?" she asked herself. She looked up and saw that she was no longer in the safety of her dusk-ball. "Oh no, no no no no No!" she began to ramble. Her worst fears, soon became reality, as she was soon floating in her vial, with the green ooze once again surrounding her. "Not again, oh Arceus please not again!"

"Good morning Shiny" A familiar voice from outside of the vial began. Miyuka's heart sank, as she knew exactly who awaited her on the other side of the glass.

"J-June?" She whimpered. She shuddered as the ooze fell, it was finally past her forehead, so it was no longer blocking her psychic wavelength, and she could read every devious thought her sister had for her, each one leading to Miyuka experiencing great pain.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked sarcastically. After breaking the glass open with a punch, and reaching for Miyuka's throat. Miyuka could feel her sisters paw, slowly cutting off air to her lungs as she was being choked.

'Chris...where are you' She thought to herself, while looking down at her assailant, who had her throat in a death grip. June then slammed Miyuka down hard onto the floor of the laboratory, forcing her to wake up.

"AAH!" She screamed, as she then sat up, now facing the dim, purple lighting of the dusk-ball she was in. She places a paw at her throat, rubbing her unique thumb across it, and after finding that there was no choke wound, gave a relieved sigh. "It was just a dream..." She said to herself. From Chris's point of view, who was now wide awake due to the sounds of the balls violent shaking, Miyuka had just emerged from her ball once again, with a terrified look on her face.

"C-Chris.." She began.

"Miyuka, what's wrong?" He asked, seeming a bit concerned.

"I...I had a bad dream" She said, sounding rather adorable to Chris.

"Oh, I'm sorry, do you, wanna talk about it?" Chris asked, a bit nervously. In an instant, Miyuka looked up at him, and without saying a word, climbed into the bed with him.

"Yes, I would like that." She blushed a bit, and then shared her feelings with him.

"Really, she did that to you?" Chris said in awe. "I can't believe how cruel she was to you."

"Neither can I." She sighed "Um...Chris?"

"Yes? Is something wrong?" he asked

"C-Can we, do that thing we were doing earlier, when, when I was crying? I don't know what it was but, it felt, nice..." She asked, mimicking the motions of the action she wanted to preform with him, on herself.

"You mean hugging?" He asked, somewhat charmed by her naive nature.

"Y-Yes, I believe that's what it was...'hugging'...I have never been, 'hugged' before, not until I met you..." She admitted. Chris simply held his arms out, and with out saying a word, Miyuka happily embraced him in the hug. They both sat still, in the middle of the night, enjoying each other's embrace. Until they both happily fell asleep in each other's arms. Miyuka then had another dream, but this one didn't suck her back into the horrible laboratory, but instead brought her back to Chris's room, still in his bed, just as they were before. This time however, it was Chris who had come out of the dusk-ball.

"Miyuka" He said, while unbuttoning his pants. Miyuka blushed hard at the sight of his pants dropping, and looked into his eyes.

"Y-Yes, Chris?" She said, quite sheepishly

"I need you Miyuka" She blushed harder as she heard Chris speak her name with such passion towards her. This time, he removed his shirt, and finally, his underwear, revealing a large pink member before her. Little did she know, that Chris's member looked far different from the one being depicted in her dream, it was brown, not pink, and the tip looked very different from the one approaching her in her fantasy. "Are you ready my love" He asked, in his deep, soothing voice.

"...Y-Yes Chris!" she announced, "Take me!" And with that, Chris grabbed her rear gingerly, groping it with lustful intent, as his thick member prodded against her labia, which was now soaked with anticipation. He then filled her folds with the tip, and then slowly, started filling her caverns with the rest of his shaft, giving her immense pleasure. "Ohh..yes!" She moaned out. Soon, Chris began to thrust at a steady pace. Miyuka could feel his member moving swiftly within her, having her own juices serve as lubricant, this drove her wild. Soon her moans became foreign, and it was utterly impossible to make sense out of them. Chris's member still pounding her furiously, caused her to achieve an orgasm. "Aaah!" She moaned, as she squirmed under him violently, rubbing her arms in a frenzy around his waist, and finding any excuse to get closer to him. Eventually, she hit her climax, and suddenly wrapped her legs around Chris's waist, while spurting off wave after wave of her fluids down his shaft. Chris gave her one last faint smile, before vanishing, and Miyuka once again, found herself in Chris's bed.

"C-Chris, where did you go?" She said to herself, feeling dazed from her wet dream, unfortunately, neither, Chris, or her dusk-ball, was in sight. She then smells eggs and bacon, and while never being introduced to these foods before, found their fragrance to be quite appetizing. She lifted the covers off of her, to find a wet spot near where her groin was resting, and after quickly cleaning up her naughty mess, ventured her way downstairs


	4. Chapter 3: (A Taste Of Bliss)

**The Tale Of Miyuka**

 **Chapter 3: A Taste Of Bliss**

(This chapter will be told in third person.)

* * *

As Miyuka was walking down the stair case, being that she was still sore from yesterday's traumatic events and couldn't yet levitate, she began to think to herself about her miraculous dream.

'...That dream, what did it all mean?' she thought to herself '...D-Do I, really feel that way about this human boy, that I had only met yesterday...how is that possible?! No one can possibly be that charming! Even if he is kind of cute, I have only known him for a day! ...Maybe...I do like him, but, he might not even like me back...He might think that I'm weird since I'm a pokemon. I've always heard that humans were against the idea of becoming mates with pokemon. But, maybe he's different...Maybe we could...' Before she could even finish her thought, Chris interrupted her train of thought when she was two steps away from entering the kitchen.

"Good morning Miyuka, I made breakfast! Did you sleep well?" At that point, Miyuka had blushed hard, and it took everything in her, to fix her cheeks back into their usual pale greenish color. She turned away to avoid Chris's gaze.

"Um...I-I slept well..." She said softly, as she gazed down at her sweaty hands which were shaking violently.

"I don't know if you've ever had eggs and bacon back at the laboratory, but if you want to try some your more then welcome to." He says, as he makes a plate for Miyuka, and hands it to her. "Be careful, it's hot!"

"T-Thank you Chris, I'm sure it will taste far better then the disgusting mush they used to feed me at the lab..." She gingerly walks over to the dining table to eat, and pulls out a chair to sit down in. She then lifts an egg up from her plate using her telekinesis, and takes a small bite out of it, she savors the taste of the new food in her mouth, and slowly, but surely, swallows the remnants in her mouth. "This tastes amazing!" She exclaims.

"Well I'm glad you like it!" Chris says while carrying his plate, along with the rest of the breakfast he made to the dining table, which is complete with sausage patties, the rest of the eggs, and a fluffy looking object in the shape of a cylinder. Miyuka had never seen anything like it. She poked at it a few times. "That's a pancake...go ahead, try one." Miyuka lifted one of the rounded cakes up with her telekinesis, and took a small bite out of it, she then squealed with joy as she tasted it's rich flavors.

"Wow, those pesky scientists have been holding out on me." Miyuka said, after chewing the delicious contents within her mouth. "I've never tasted anything this good, and I thought the eggs were amazing."

"You know, they taste way better when you use this." Chris says, while holding up a bottle of maple syrup.

"Okay Chris, slow down, there is no way on earth that this could possibly taste any better just because you poured some foreign liquid on..." Before Miyuka could finish her sentence, a small bite of the syrup drenched pancake was eased into her mouth, causing her to clamp down on the fork that had pierced through it, and become speechless. "...I, was _so_ wrong!" Miyuka exclaims, as she piles three pancakes onto her now empty plate, drenches them with syrup, and wolfs them down. Chris begins to laugh uncontrollably at Miyuka's incredible enthusiasm for consuming the pancakes. This causes Miyuka to pause her onslaught on the breakfast dish, so that she could turn and face him. She looks shy and guilty at the same time, and a wide blush creeps across her face. "S-Sorry, it's just..." She begins.

"Aw, don't worry about it...truth be told, I eat the same way." Chris says, to reassure her. The thought of Chris wolfing down the food just as she did plays through Miyuka's mind, and she finds it quite humorous. Both parties eventually find themselves laughing hard.

"By the way," Chris says, after finally calming down, "I'm heading to National Park to have a battle with a good friend of mine, you're welcome to come with me and watch if you like."

"Sure, I'd love to see some new places!" Miyuka says, a bit of syrup it stuck on her face, which Chris cleans off in a caring manner, causing her to blush once again. "Um...hey."

"Yes Miyuka?" Chris asks, curious to know what's on her mind.

"Um, would it be okay, if I stayed out of my pokeball and walked beside you when we travel?" Miyuka asks, in an innocent tone.

"Sure, I do that all the time with my other pokemon!" Chris says, as he fastens his keystone around his wrist.

[At National Park]

"Hmm, where is she, she told me she would be here soon." Chris says, with a slightly annoyed tone in his voice.

"...S-She?" Miyuka asks worriedly.

"Yep, it's my friend Lyra..." Chris said, bluntly, completely oblivious to Miyuka's sharp pain of jealousy. "We dated a few times, but things happened when I moved to new regions frequently to challenge new leagues, so we decided to end our last relationship for good, to prevent miscommunication in the future. We wouldn't want to suffer from broken hearts ya know?" Miyuka shivered tensely before responding.

"Oh...I see" She felt a bit uneasy, as she clenched her fists tightly beside her. She then began to think to herself. 'This Lyra person, she's going to get in the way of my goals...I cannot allow her to do that. Even if she is no longer Chris's mate, I must be careful...' Just then, Miyuka notices a girl in red stockings up in the sky, she's in a harness, which is being carried by a large Noctowl. As soon as the small girl lands, she removes the harness, and places it in an item capsule for safe keeping, and throws it into her bag. She then returns the Noctowl to it's pokeball.

"Phew!" the girl says, before wiping away a small amount of sweat from her forehead. She then walks over to Chris all of the sudden, causing Miyuka to be somewhat alarmed. "Hey Chris!" The girl says to him, while extending her arms out to him for a hug.

"Hey Lyra, how's it been?" Chris says, as he accepts the hug being sent out to him. When Miyuka sees her crush being embraced in another girls arms, she immediately sends out a warning growl, which roughly translates to _'stay away from my mate!'_ in pokemon language, which Chris translates flawlessly in his mind. This causes him to blush a little. The growl catches Lyra off guard, as she directs her attention towards Miyuka.

"...Sweet Arceus!" Lyra exclaims. "Is that a shiny Mewtwo?!" She begins her routine examination for Pokemon that she's fascinated in, which involves multiple pokedex flashes, and various gasps from reading off her stats. "Wow!, She has 6 IVs, it's almost like she was bred to fight!" Miyuka didn't like the fact that her personal space was being invaded by a girl that had just fondled her crush, but some other-worldly force held her back from attacking her. Luckily, Chris was aware of Miyuka's disdain in the act, and managed to pull Lyra away at just the right time.

"Yeah, I don't think she likes people getting too close to her, so be careful." Chris says. Miyuka decides to start a private conversation with Chris via telepathy.

'You can get as close to me as you want, master.' Miyuka whispered in Chris's mind. Chris's blush was slightly more visible then it normally was under his brown skin. Fortunately, he didn't seem too put off by Miyuka's sudden flirtatious behavior, in fact, he seemed to almost be intrigued. Their conversation was cut short when Lyra began to speak up.

"Hey Chris, are we going to start this battle or what?" She said.

"Oh, right sorry!" Chris replied, as he reached for a pokemon. "Six v. Six Singles?" He asked, as the ultra ball in his hand grew to it's normal size

"Sure!" Lyra said in an agreeing tone. Miyuka seemed to be rather annoyed with Lyra, interrupting their conversation, but she kept her feelings to herself, and sat in mid-air on the sidelines. "Go, Azumarrill!" Lyra announced, as she then flung a poke ball onto the battle field, which released the aqua rabbit Pokemon.

" _Ikouze! 'Big!'"_ Chris shouted with a heavy Johtonian dialect, as he launched the ultra ball in his hands onto the field, releasing a black coated Furfrou. The Furfrou sparkled when it grew to full size. "Okay Big, mop the floor with that thing! Use Thunder Wave!" The Furfrou began to twitch with bursts of electricity circling it's fur, until it fired one at the Azumarrill, which now stopped in it's tracks due to the paralysis.

"Snap out of it and use Belly Drum!" Lyra shouted from the distance, but it was no use, the blue rabbit couldn't move a muscle.

"Now's our chance! Cotton Guard!" The Furfrou's coat swelled up, and puffed out in a dramatic display, causing it's defense stat to rise drastically.

The battle was heated, and continued on for hours, neither side giving any slack towards their opponent. Large craters formed from previous knock outs, and there were many dark patches of burn markings and lightning strikes due to missed attacks. Now, Chris had to face the deadliest member of Lyra's team, her Raikou. His efforts proved that of a worthy battle, but eventually, the Garchomp he had sent out was bitten by a powerful Ice Fang, and it fainted seconds afterwards.

"Dammit...great, now what...Maybe I could use my Venusaur to..." Before he could finish his sentence, Miyuka interjected.

"Please Chris, let me fight for you!" She pleaded

"Are you sure, Lyra's Raikou is incredibly strong?" Chris replied.

"I am certain" Miyuka said, as she then floated to where the Garchomp was previously standing. She then began to think to herself. 'This is my chance to prove that I'm worthy to be Chris's mate, I will defeat this scamp and Chris will be mine!'

"Okay, here we go, Miyuka Psystrike!" Chris commanded. he then watched as a giant blast of Psychic waves flooded the Raikou's mind. The Raikou was badly injured, but it was still standing.

"Crap!" Lyra said, "Use Discharge!" The Raikou began to charge up a vast amount of electricity in it's tail, as it then released all of it at once, hitting anything within range. Miyuka staggered back and held her chest tightly, as she was now bruised from the attack.

"Miyuka!" Chris shouted, a worried tone obvious in his voice. 'Why am I so worried,' he asked himself 'My pokemon fight like this all the time, how is it any different with Miyuka?' Deep down, he hated seeing Miyuka getting hurt like this, but he was reassured when Miyuka began to whisper in his mind again.

'Don't worry' She said 'I'll be fine!' 'Now then, this Raikou's been badly injured from my last attack, and we both know that I"m faster, so when you're ready to end the battle, just let me know.' Miyuka said this very confidently.

'Alright then Miyuka, if you're okay, then that's all that matters.' Chris returned to reality, and left the conversation to give Miyuka her final command. "Use Psystrike!" He shouted. In response, Miyuka snapped her fingers, and the Raikou was hit with the same blast of energy from before, and fainted seconds afterwards.

"Well, can't say I didn't see that one coming, good game Chris. I'm so jealous of your Mewtwo you know, if you ever find another one let me know!" Lyra said, before kissing Chris on the cheek and running off. This pissed Miyuka off quite easily, as she was now on the verge of tears.

"Good work Miyuka!" Chris said with enthusiasm, which then faded away as he noticed a tiny puddle forming at Miyuka's feet. "Hey Miyuka...are you..." He was cut off.

"DO I LOOK OKAY!?" Miyuka shouted at him, the tears relentlessly flowing down her cheeks. She paused, after realizing the nasty tone she was using with her trainer. "I-I, I'm sorry, I just...I have to go!" Before Chris had time to respond, Miyuka had flew off into the clearing of the park, and was soon out of sight. "I failed" she mumbled to herself "Even after the efforts I put into that battle, I still couldn't win him over..."

"MIYUKA! COME BACK!" Chris shouted into the distance. After a few countless hours of searching, he finds her, unconscious near a forest. "hmm...she must've fainted from the pressure of that battle...I knew I shouldn't have made her fight so hard..."

A few hours later, Miyuka awakens in a pokemon center guest room, she sees Chris beside her, and shudders. "Oh my God...Chris, I " She hiccups "I am so sorry for worrying you, I'm just not worthy to stand beside you, so I"

"Hey hey, calm down." Chris said, while clenching her hand tightly in a reassuring way. "You are more then worthy to be with me, I would't have caught you other wise, now come on...let's go home."

"...O-Okay..." Miyuka says, while wiping a few tears away. The entire trip back was completely silent, Miyuka didn't even speak to him telepathically, this worried Chris greatly. When they arrived, Miyuka and Chris both were heading up the stairs until Chris had stopped her half way.

"Wait..." Chris said "Something's wrong, the way you flew off today, and that look you had on your face. Something is seriously bothering you, what is it?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Miyuka said, with a terrified tone in her voice. She wore an expression of agony. Chris then placed both hands on her shoulders.

"Miyuka, why are you so afraid of me?" He said. Miyuka's eyes widened.

"W-What do you mean" She asked, quite gingerly.

"I'm not going to hurt you Miyuka, but I need to know why you were so upset today, I hate seeing you like this, it makes me sick to know that you're in pain, I care about you, just like I care about all of my pokemon!" Miyuka took a long pause, then suddenly, she screwed her eyes shut, and forced her lips to meet with Chris's, crying softly as she did so. She then pulled away, and stared into Chris's ever widening eyes. She knew that he definitely, was not expecting it.

"Chris...I love you." Miyuka said, as she then waited for the inevitable.

"Y-You do?" Chris asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yes! More then anything in the world!" She stated "You were so nice to me, and you cared for me when no one else would...you took this hellish life that I was cursed with and made it worth living again! And I know that it seems sudden but I don't want you to hate me and I'm trying so hard not to ramble right now but...!" She stopped, and began to mumble a bit, as the mobility of her lips was suppressed by an opposing force...Chris's lips. She froze instantly, trapped in the passionate kiss. She then pulled away and stared into Chris's eyes. "C-Chris?"

"I love you too Miyuka." he said bluntly. "But, I thought that it would be wrong for me to love you the way that I do, I thought, you'd be appalled by the thought. That's why I was trying to get back with Lyra, because I wanted to keep my mind off of you, so that not having you in my arms, would hurt less." Miyuka stood there in amazement.

"C-Chris!" She whispered.

"I love Johto, for many reasons..." Chris began "but it's society rules are definitely not one of them. I was raised with the mindset of foolish people, who say that a Pokemon can never love a human, and that a human, can never love a Pokemon, and all though it is not illegal to be in a relationship with your Pokemon here, it is greatly looked down upon." Miyuka was still speechless. Chris then grabbed her hand passionately. "But I don't care, I love you Miyuka, my life was practically meaningless without you, and I don't want to live on this planet if I have no purpose...Miyuka, will you please stand by me?" This was a dream come true, for the first time ever, Miyuka would have a mate of her very own, one that would love and cherish her.

"Yes!" She said softly "I am yours Chris!" She stated, in a very loving tone. Their lips reunited, but took on a far more passionate formation then before. Miyuka could feel the sharp, yet soothing sting of Chris's fangs against her tongue, as it was being blanketed by Chris's. Chris then picked her up by using the move strength, and lifted her all the way to his bed room, locking lips throughout the entire journey. When they arrived, Chris laid her down on the pillow gently, and removed his glasses, making his charming brown eyes clearly visible to her.

"Are you ready Miyuka?" He asked sweetly.

"Yes Chris...make me your mate!" She exclaimed.

With that, Chris unzipped his pants, and slowly eased his member out of his underwear, revealing it to Miyuka. It had looked far different from what Miyuka had fantasized, but she didn't care, she wanted to take Chris on, regardless of what form he happened to take, she needed him at this moment more then ever, she needed to know what it was like to be loved. Miyuka spread her legs out for Chris in a glorious display, Chris then approached her and eased his member into her wet walls, she clamped down after a few drops of blood leaked out. As Chris's member moved around inside of her, she began to moan out with pure ecstasy. Although she was still sore from having her hymen torn open, she was so content with the vast amounts of pleasure, that she barely noticed, or cared about whatever pain existed.

"Miyuka...ugh! I'm close!" Chris moaned, while gripping tightly to Miyuka's bare hind cheeks.

"Do it master! I beg of you!" Miyuka cried out, as she tightened herself onto Chris's member with even more force. Chris then began to relentlessly pound her for about five more seconds, before releasing a torrent of cum throughout her walls.

"Aahhh!" Chris sighed, as his thrusts soon lost life, along with his now spent erection.

"That...Was amazing!" Miyuka panted. "I will never leave your side again." She then began to affectionately nuzzle Chris at the neck, before planting another kiss on his lips.

The two held each other throughout the rest of the night, and laid awake in each others arms, telling each other the silent whispers of their love for each other. and so far, this was the best day, of Miyuka's life.


	5. Chapter 4: (Adaptation)

**The Tale Of Miyuka**

 **Chapter 4: (Adaptation)**

 _(This chapter will be told in third person.)_

* * *

Miyuka awoke rather early in the morning, wrapped in Chris's arms. She nuzzled his neck affectionately to get his attention. Chris slowly awoke, as he felt his lovers body being pressed against him. He was a bit dazed, but he was still happy to see her.

"Good morning Miyuka" He said softly. "Did you sleep well?"

"Absolutely!" Miyuka said, in an aroused tone. Her ears then shot up with a sudden realization." You, _do_ remember what we did last night...right?" She asked, an obvious worried tone in her voice.

"Of course I remember silly!" Chris said, after pulling her in close for a small kiss. Miyuka then blushed hard, and eased her eyes shut.

"Thank Arceus!" She moaned. "The last time this happened, it was all just a dream!" Chris chuckled at her comment, as a wide grin formed itself across Miyuka's face. "Hey, Chris..." She began.

"Yes sweetie?" Chris responded, with a somewhat curious tone in his voice.

"I...I want to pleasure you!" She whispered into his ear. "I want to send you over the edge, just to show you how much I really love you!...Will you let me?" She asked, sounding quite seductive.

"Very well." Chris said "I suppose I'll let you have a taste..." He said rather teasingly.

Miyuka then removed the cover that the two were resting in, revealing Chris's ever hardening member. Miyuka then clasped it in her soft hands as she began to stroke.

"Mmm...It looks so different, but I still want it. Should I taste it master?" she teased. Chris inhaled deeply before replying, trying to make clear speech.

"ssss...Ahh, I don't think that would be a problem." It was difficult for him to remain composed, as his lover was stroking away at him ever so forcefully.

Miyuka then leaned down, till her pale lips met the tip of his member. She stopped at the glans, and as her rough tongue pressed against it, she stared into Chris's eyes, as if she was saying ' _Yes, this is for you!_ ' She continued to ease her way down Chris's shaft, all while never losing eye contact. Her tongue soon reached the base of Chris's 8-inch member, as she then wrapped it around his hardened erection. Chris moaned out into the room, and Miyuka continued the rough assault from her tongue on his shaft, bobbing up and down as she did so. Chris did not mind the fact that her tongue was rough, it created the oddest sensation on his member, and he loved every second of it.

"Oh my God yes!" He cried out. He placed his hands on both of Miyuka's cheeks, and assisted her with the pleasuring. Miyuka did not seem to mind. Miyuka began to suck his member, slurping up little bits of pre-cum that he had squirted out periodically. She was becoming too much to handle, as Chris felt his orgasm slowly creeping up on him. He decided to give Miyuka a warning.

"Ugh..Miyuka, I'm close!" He moaned out. Miyuka reentered eye contact for a split second, after hearing Chris's warning, and then began to suck relentlessly at his member. She bobbed at incredible speeds, and began to swirl her rough tongue around him at incredible speeds. She once again started to taste his juices, as she new he was about to cum. She lifted her head up a bit, to make room for her hands, and she began to suck him off while stroking him. A few second after, she feels the roof of her mouth being showered with Chris juices, she almost gagged, but managed to swallow every drop, a blush was clearly visible on her face. She smiles at him, and nuzzles his member affectionately.

"Did I do well my mate?" She asks, pseudo-innocently, while holding his length near her cheek.

"My God yes!..." Chris said, rather disoriented. He then raised his head up, and kissed her on the forehead. "Your turn," he said lovingly. He then bent down to her waist and inched his tongue towards her wet lower lips, locking them in a passionate kiss. Miyuka's head arched back as Chris slowly began to eat her out.

"Ugh!...Aah! Yes Chris, keep going!" Miyuka moaned out. She couldn't remain still. Eventually Chris could taste her fluids a bit more distinctly.

"Are you close Miyuka?" He asked, he slowly. But before his head even passed her knees, Miyuka forces him back to her cunt.

"Please master...don't stop, I don't want to lose this awesome feeling!" She cried. She moaned out into the room as she felt her build up approaching, she locked her thighs onto Chris's cheeks, and held him in place as she showered his face at close range.

"Aaah...!" She sighed, seeming completely dazed from the raw pleasure. After a few more seconds, She loosened her grip on Chris, feeling completely satisfied with her treatment. Chris rose his messy face up from Miyuka's folds, and began to clean it off with a discarded blanket.

"Remind me to clean the sheets up later, okay? Chris said rhetorically. "Wow, these past couple of days have been full of surprises...don't you think?"

"Yeah" Miyuka said. "At first, I despised that Garchomp for blasting me off like that...but now..." she nuzzles and hugs him "I couldn't be happier!" She begins to purr. Chris then chuckles to himself and rubs her head gently.

"I'll go get breakfast ready for us..." Chris said, as he rose from his bed, and headed towards the kitchen. Miyuka was about to fall into a deep sleep after her latest encounter with Chris, until a black coated Furfrou entered the room. Miyuka shot up to get a better view of the intruder.

"Um...hello." Miyuka said rather gingerly. The Furfrou looked puzzled for a moment, but soon recognized Miyuka as one of Chris's pokemon.

"Oh hi! I remember you from that battle yesterday, wow, you're really good at fighting!" The Furfrou stated. She entered the room, and froze instantly, with a rather disgusted expression on her face, she then reeled back a few steps.

"Sweet Arceus, it smells like Chris's dirty underwear in here, only ten-fold!" She announced. Miyuka blushed hard after hearing this.

"Y-Yeah, I wonder why." She said rather sheepishly. Fortunately the Furfrou wasn't to interested in the foul odor to investigate any further.

"Well anyway.." The Furfrou began. "My name is Big, I'm one of Chris's most trusted and valuable pokemon!" "I never knew that he had captured another legendary...how did you guys meet?" She asked.

"Well, I kind of ended up hear after being blasted off by a Garchomp, Chris kind of came in and saved me after that...I owe him my life!" Miyuka replied.

"Wow, that sounds kind of rough...where did you come from?" Big asked, rather curiously.

"I...I don't wanna talk about it, it brings back painful memories.." Miyuka stated, looking down at the bed as she did so.

"Oh, well that's okay, I understand if it makes you uncomfortable..the rest of us are in the back yard if you want to say hi!" Big stated.

"Well, let me clean up a bit first..." Miyuka stated, after seeing Big exit the room. She then thought to herself...

'Hmm, Chris has other pokemon? I sure hope they're all nice to me...' Miyuka makes her way to the backyard after cleaning up, and awaiting her is Big, from earlier, An orange flamed Chandelure, a Yellow flowered Venusaur, a Silver plated Aegislash, a Green coated Crustle, and a large, muscular Garchomp. When Miyuka's eyes met the Garchomp's, she froze in fear, as painful memories from the past few days clouds her mind. Her heart sank as she saw the beast slowly approach her.


End file.
